Chances
by TheSmoshyArtist
Summary: Yuki Sato has the worst luck, between family problems, school, an evil prep girl and the new found host club to worry about, she barley feels as she has time to be a human. Now being the host clubs "Supervisor", she builds relationships with the boys of the host club, was this chance worth it or will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

Another wonderful year is going to be spent at the lovely Ouran Academy, not so much. This place was practicably Hell for me, since A. I have a bunch of bullies on my ass B. I can never pay attention to my school work C. Nobody likes me. Well almost nobody, I am not positive if they like me or just trying me to go to there club, but the Men- I mean boys at the host club. They say they have this whole policy about "Making every girl happy", but I believe that is physically impossible. I am not saying I am depressed or something, but I am not a happy camper.

I get into my uniform and look at myself. My long black is in its normal pigtails, normal shoes, normal everything. Besides one detail, my younger sister's necklace, it was old and poorly made, but it is what I have left of her, she has died about two weeks ago in a car accident. I kind of just started to accept that she is gone. Recently my home was a place of frowning and sorrow, since this happened. Well, now is a better time to go than ever. I walk out of an empty apartment (I know I go to Ouran Academy, the home of the rich, but I am trying to prove to my mother that I can be an adult, so she bought me this apartment, I like the solitude,) school is not far from here, welcome new year, leave as soon as you can.

Well here I am I hope this year will be a little bit good, since my last year of Middle School. I can remember the graduation ceremony and what they have done too me...

_Maybe for once things will work out good for me, I just know that Miyu and her little group thing is just going to screw me over. It is just not fair, just cause my family was a minor business and I don't look the greatest doesn't me she is higher than me in anyway. Who cares, not me. Forget about them, this is the first time my little sister, Takuya will be at the middle school, considering she is one that is likable that I know, well my parents, but they are never there. Besides that I have to get ready to say my speech, I have it all ready, with perfect grammar and everything. Well I should go over it again before I have to say it..._

_After the announced the graduating students, I get to say my speech before they give us permission to leave. They say my name and I step up to the podium and start by saying my name and then I start giving my speech. I recite an Shakespeare quote, but I can hear a bang from above, I look up to see a big can of orange paint falling my way. The bucket lands directly on my head and the paint splatters all around me and on my white gown. I hold where the can hit my head, and I look at the audience and all of them are laughing at me, I look to my family Dad is has his hand in his face, Mom is hiding behind her camera and Takuya looks like she is crying. I quickly run of the stage and run into the family bathroom and lock the door, but when I was closing the door I saw a guy. I quickly get into the corner and start crying into the only part of my body that is not orange._

Well I should try to forget about it, I mean not everyone I know is going to be in this High School,right? I should just start to find my homeroom, it will be weird because I will be the only one who does not know where to go. Well since I went on a business trip with my dad I missed the first three weeks and I only have been keeping in touch with one person from school. I don't know who it was, but I know it is a guy. Well since I am here now lets see... Class 1A, Okay I just need to find the room. Okay Up the stairs down the east end last classroom to the right, here! Class 1A, well here goes a new year. I step in the room to see many people I know and I don't know, lets see Mei, Beniko, The two gingers, a nerdy looking guy and Oh god... Miyu. Well lets see the empty seat is between red head two and Emi, a younger, prettier girl than I. Well I sit down before the teacher comes in.

"Well look who it is it is Kaoru, little miss quiet." Says Hikaru, the older one.

"Oh, it seems we have found the little person we needed to see, Hikaru" Says Kaoru, the younger one who was smirking at the other.

"What do you two want?!" I say to them in a angry tone.

"No need to sound so sassy Yuki, we just need you to come to the host club for us," Says Kaoru "It is in the music room in the 3rd floor, if you don't come," Says Hikaru. "We will find you~!" They say in unison. Why would I go to there damn club, there is nothing of use to me there. Well, I nothing better to do, I guess I can stop by. They walk back to there seats and the class starts, damn first day and I already thinking of excuses to stay home.

Well here it is the music room on the 3rd floor, I hope they are not like spamming me and going to leave me with an empty room. Well, time to go inside. I open the door to have a bunch of rose petals come in my direction. Then I see about six boys that I recognize, all say welcome at the same time... I am not impressed this place it is a bit to flashy. Most of them walk the other way, but the two twins come towards me.

"Good you have came," Says the one twin

"But you are seven minutes late, tsk tsk." Says the other. I sigh at least they aren't pranking me.

"Well, what do you exactly want to do with my life?" I say bitterly, well they are not my friends so I do not really want to get involved with them, maybe the just want the answers to the math homework.

"Our friend, Kyoya would like to talk to you about something," Says one of them while the other grabs my arm and drags me to a tall guy with jet black hair. On the way I saw the Blondie and that nerdy kid that I saw in homeroom, why would he be here? Whatever.

"Hello Miss Sato, I believe that you are wondering why we brought you here, yes?" He says while jotting something down in his notebook.

"Yes, I would like to know that." I say looking towards the twin who still had his grip on my arm. "Excuse me?" He quickly pulled away and walk towards his brother.

"Well, as you can see I am the one who manages most of the things around here, and also seeing that you are a pretty serious person your self, we would believe that you will be a perfect person for our little job." He says finally looking up from his notebook, what the hell is in there anyways?

"And what may that job be?" I ask him and he smiles down as me.

"Basically we need a girl's opinion about the events, decorations, costumes and basically the whole quality of the host club. In conclusion we need your input on everything we do around here and of course we will give you a small amount of money for your services. Well Miss Sato Would you like to help us out?" He says, wait why would they want me around here, wouldn't I be a total turn off? Well it is not like I will be one of them, but I guess I should, maybe I can become friends with some of these people. I don't have a lot, but these people might be nice to me.

"Well Mister Kyoya, it would look like you have a deal," I smile after saying that and he starts to announce this.

"Well my fellow club members it would seem that Missy here has accepted our invitation." The others start walking towards me, with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome!" Says the twins as a little blonde boy runs towards me and gives me a hug.

"Hello Yuki! I'm Honey! I am going to call you Ne-Chan~! Maybe you would want to have some cake later~!" He says to me, he has a cute little uniform, little haircut and a cute bunny~!

"I g-guess," I say while his taller friend smiles and nods at me. He was the tallest with black hair and a less serious haircut than the others, he has a really nice smile, but he doesn't look like he does it often. The blonde and nerd came towards me.

"Welcome," As the blonde takes my hand and kisses it. "My name is Tamaki Souh, but you can call me anything you like~!" That guy has a little to much confidence, with his blond hair and blue/violet glowing eyes.

"H-Haruhi," The nerdy kid says with his head down, wonder why he is so upset. He was a stereotypical nerd, with the glasses and a outfit that looks a little bit like the uniform, but not really.

Well looking around here and with these guys might not be such a bad thing, maybe I will have a good experience my high school years. I might just say good bye to my life for a little while and live in a world of tranquility. I am willing to take this chance.


	2. Chapter 2

I was chewing on the back of the my pen, why did I ever say yes? I mean I barley know any of them besides the Gingers. Speaking of the devils they been whispering and staring at me all class long! God, creepers much? And what are they even talking about, I don't have a kick me sign on my back or anything. Did I already do something wrong? I mean I didn't even start helping and I didn't really read the pamphlet that Kyoya gave me, but it couldn't be that serious, right? I can't even tell and I have to go there directly after this period finishes. I look up to the clock, damn! There is only two minutes left! God, why did ever agree? I know it sounded kind of cool before, but now I don't even know what I am doing with them. I shudder as the ball rings and almost instantly the twins shoot up and comes towards me.

"So, Yuki-Chan you only been here for two days.." Whispers Karou, as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"And we would never want you to get lost, what we are saying is..." He also puts his hand on my other shoulder.

"Do you want us to walk you to the host club today?" I sigh after I hear this. I hope the others aren't as big flirts as these two, it would be simply unbearable if that is the case.

"I really don't care, just lead the way." I say plainly as I gathered my books up and throw it into my messager bag. I stand up and I walk out of the classroom, but I stop in the middle of the doorway. I turn around and look at the two, which are still standing by my desk just staring at me.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I asked, they both scurried behind me and they started to lead the way. I cannot imagine what we are going to do today, I was told about giving my opinion on the stuff, but what is ever so special about my opinion? I hear a loud snapping noise and look below me. I see Beniko picking up his supplies of the floor and I start helping.

"Sorry Beniko, here you go." I said handing him supplies, his face goes extremely red, he tugs the books from out of my hands and quickly runs away. Strange, whatever.

"You should stay away from people like him, Yuki," Says Hikaru with him and his brother having matching smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, he is a bit..."

"Weird," They chorused in, there really isn't anything wrong with him. All he does is sit there, get his work done and look like he hates being here. Wait a second, that is just like me! Do they think I am weird?! I am completely normal!

"Oh really, then what am I?" I snapped at them. This is really offensive! A day go I thought we maybe could have been friends, but this is completely rude! They start saying something, but I simply keep my head down. Am I really that terrible? I am not that terrible,, I am not mean, am I? I sigh as I approach the music room and open the door. My jaw drops.

As soon as I walk in I smell the essence of lavender and the room is practically shining. There is an absolutely excellent tables made out of cedar, which left an pleasant smell in the air, with nice glass sheet's without a single spec on them. On top of each table was a divine table set consisting of porcelain tea cups and perfect matching plates, saucers , sliver wear and matching table tops made out of material which I didn't even know was even made in Japan. There was a variety of flowers on top of each table and satin curtains. I stared in awe.

"So, Miss Sato how are you liking the decorations?" Kyoya says to me while writing something down in his binder. I didn't even fathom how to response, this was amazing. "Before you give us your opinion on this, you should know that this is very typical for The Host Club." He said with a small smirk on his face. Typical? I mean, I know these people these people are rich, but there parents can't possibly give them this much pocket money. I simply nodded at Kyoya and sat in one of the chairs. It cushion was soft as a cloud, I was probably making a fool out of myself, an lower class person should not be able to sit in such a elegant seat. I start looking around a bit more before I hear a knocking on the door. I hear the heavy door creak and I glanced at the door. My heart dropped. Miyu was there. I see her looking at me for a second and gets a large grin on her face and starts to talk to Tamaki. He glares at me for a brief second and started to talk to her again. He had an angry look on his face, he started to head over here, oh crap what did she do now?!


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Tamaki starting to storm over here, oh god what did she do now?! I sunk into my chair and tried to cover my face. I know that this is typical behavior for Miyu, but how did she already know I was going to be here? That wench! She probably told some crap about me to Tamaki. That is what she is good at anyways. I kept my head down as Tamaki approaches me his face red with anger, I have seen him like that before, but he was with the nerdy gu-girl and I couldn't hear what they were saying anyways so I don't really know what they were both saying. Oh god he is coming closer! I hate her! All she ever does is make me do terribly at everything I do and all it does to her is make her happier! How does seeing others in pain give her pleasure. Tamaki gets in front of me with an outraged look in my face, which makes my insides melt. He suddenly smiles a little.

"Don't worry Yuki, I know Miyu's kind a little to well to fall for her tricks. Just act like you are troubled and I will act like I am yelling at you." He whispered. I nodded with ease, thank god. She already messed up to much of my life, I do not need her to mess up my life anymore than she had already had. Seconds after Tamaki 'storms' away again with his face extremely red once again. I guess he practiced acting sometime because this is very believable. I stood there and looked down trying to looked grieved. When I hear footsteps I shot my head up to see Miyu strutting out with a humongous smirk on her face. I chuckled to myself as I go towards the dessert cart, it was irresistible.

I sat through another class doodling on the corner of the desk. The bells rings and I quickly grab my books and stand up. It is the best part of the day, lunch time.

"Hey Yuki!" I hear somebody shout at me, I instantly turn around. It was Emi, Emi was a girl who has been in my class for as long as I could remember, but we never talked. She always hanged out with the same four people, her little group. I guess you could say that she acts sweetly to me, she never bullied me. She walks up to me with a huge smile.

"Oh, hi Emi." I said in a calm matter, right behind her was her best friend, Mei. She was very similar to Emi, but I have talked to her a bit, she is very positive.

"Well, I sort of feel bad for ignoring you after all these years, so I was wondering if you might want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today, there is only four at us and there is always an empty seat to be filled, so what do you say?" She asked, she made many gestures when she spoke. I smiled at the idea, I never really sat with anybody during lunch, I usually ate in the courtyard alone. I think it would be incredibly stupid to say no.

"Sure," I exclaimed as they both smiled at each other.

"Coolio! Lets go!" Mei said excitedly as we all walked out the door. I don't know how to describe it, I just feel more... secure with Emi and Mei by my side. Like nobody can come near us, like a wall that protects us from the predators from the outside. I see Sumiko, one of Miyu's friends, henchman, with a shocked expression on her face. Since the cafeteria is not that far from the classroom we get there in about a minute. They both lead me to their table, there was Beniko and Tomi, Tomi was also in our year, but he was put into Class C. They both sat down in there seats.

"You can sit next to me Yuki!" Emi smiled as she pulled the chair from under the table. I whispered thank you under my breath and I sat in between her and Tomi. I grabbed my bag that I kept my lunch in.

"Beniko, what did you get on the English assessment?" Mei asked as she stuffed a few pretzels in her mouth.

"96%, but I would have done a lot better if I studied." Beniko said coolly as he raised his head from his book for a brief second to answer the question.

"Are you kidding me? I only got a 82% and I studied for like 20 minutes!" She sounded offended by this. The test wasn't that hard, it is actually easy for that class.

"Well I got 87%, but still I studied for three hours! I could never understand how he ever gets those grades without even trying, it is simply amazing." Emi complained.

"Well when my class took that class the highest grade was a 74%." Tomi said as started to have an apple.

"What did you get on the test Tomi!?" Mei said appalled.

"None of your business, babe." He said as he lounged back into his chair as he puts a single headphone in his ear.

"What about you Yuki?" Mei asked as she sighed for Tomi.

"93%." I said quietly.

"93%? Wow, did you study?"

"Nope."

"Gosh, sometimes you people make me feel so stupid." She finally started to eat her lunch. They all started having small conversations at the table. Wait a minute... I just feel like somebody is watching me. I turn myself around to see to red heads in the distance, god why are they always around? I could see the one talk to another and I know they are staring at me, just what I need, people I should trust talking behind my back. I turn myself back around and started to talk to Emi. Every second I could feel there matching eyes burning through the back of my head. In seconds I hear the click-clack of there shoes coming closer, closer. Until I could feel both of there presences right behind me.

"Hey Yuki, can we see you for a few seconds?" One of them whispered into my ear, they both started to walk out of the cafeteria. I quickly excused myself from the table and I sprinted to them. Before I could even start to talk to them one of them blurted out.

"Didn't we already tell you that they are strange?" Hikaru said. Even before I could think I had to blurt out this.  
"It isn't your decision who I am friends with! It is none of your concern who they are, what they like and where they are on the social food chain. And why are you so determined to correct me?" I said in a quiet but appalled tone. This guy is so stupid, he keeps on trying to tell me about things that I do not need help with. He is just so frustrating! Neither of them replied, I quickly walked away from them and return to my table.

"What was that all about?" Tomi asked as he sets his feet on the table.

"Tomi! That's rude and none of your business, babe." She said mimicking him, he shot a glare at her for a minute, but in a second it was like nobody even saw me left. I didn't talk too much after that, just hoping they are both are not staring at me. Those two were both little creeps.

I sat at the host club table that was stetted up just for me, it feels like my own little office. I am currently writing a little review of a new set of decorations for the host club. Something like a tropical island, I guess it is pretty cool. I hear the door open, I peered over a half wall and saw the nerdy kid.

"Hey Haru- Whoa." I said as he turned around. Well that is... unexpected he went from a little nerdy boy with thick glasses and messy hair, to a person that I would probably see on a cover of a magazine. In a second I realized what happened. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing to much, haircut, contacts and new uniform. They said if I wanted to be a host, I had to be more appealing to the ladies." He said with disinterest. I sighed.

"Sadly that is a bit understandable..." I whispered to myself. I kept on flipping through the catalog that Kyoya gave me. I don't really know why, but he always seemed the strangest to me, all he does is work and get profit from it. It kind of looks like that is all he cares about.

"Miss Sato? Since we are opening up shortly you can leave as soon as you want." He said taking the catalogs and the report of the items. I could say leaving is better than lunch.

"Okay, I will see you guys later." I yelled out to the other boys, Honey waved back frantically, Mori just nodded, Haruhi just said good bye, The twins just stare at me again and who knows where Tamaki went. Well it was a pretty good day for me.

I search my bag for the keys to my apartment, they always are in the pocket on the left. Seconds later I find them and open the door of my apartment. I throw my bag onto the table and I start to make some tea for myself. I put the kettle on the stove and I got a cup from the cabinet. Oh crap! I forgot to get the mail again! I quickly open my front door and get everything in the small box, including a small package. I usually never got letter from anyone besides my parents, sometimes the little boy from downstairs writes to me time to time and I would write back just to make him happy. Let see what we got, spam, spam and the package. I look around the small box, no return address, seriously who does that? Well whatever, I get the letter opener and I start to cut it open. Inside is a small wooden box with a fine detail, it seemed to have cherry blossoms painted on it and the rest kind of looked abstract to me. Out of curiosity I open the box. Inside was a long chain with a small sapphire on the bottom, geez who would send me jewelry? Not only am I not fond of jewelry, but somebody decided to waste there money on this. The only reason I can see that somebody would give this to me is if... they liked me. How confusing, I never really felt like people cared for me. I mean besides my parent and my siblings. I think I am pretty average looking, I don't have a 'personality' or anything like that. I just shrug it off and leave the box on my counter. I finish my tea and I will investigate tomorrow.


End file.
